Magical Change with a Magical Stone!
is the second part of the first episode of ''Jewelpet Magical Change. It first aired on April 4, 2015. This part is preceded by Search for Ruby!. Synopsis Airi's childhood friend Laura Fukuōji arrives from abroad to visit. Laura asks Airi to protect a valuable stone in a museum, but she and her partner Luea are actually setting up a trap to steal Airi's pendant and find out what it actually does. Plot Away from the Jewel Castle, Airi tells the entire Jewelpet gang they can stay at the detective agency until they can find a way back home. Larimar asks everyone about the transformation magic that they've seen earlier. Referring to her own pendant, Airi commented that her father bought the stone overseas. Labra tries touching the stone, but she can't transform. Ruby boasts to herself that she can transform again. She places her hand on the stone for a brief moment, but nothing happened, much to her surprise. Discussing about Ruby's slumber, Ruby replied that she was in training with a Jewelpet named Luea and fell asleep at some point while with her. Larimar then realized Luea also disappeared seven years ago. Then, a doorbell rings and Airi comes to the door to answer it. Opening the door, a girl in a blue dress greets Airi. But Airi appears to not recognize her, much to her annoyance. Later, Airi realizes her name is Laura, a girl who was away for France. Laura said that she came to help solve a case for her. She presented her a letter that came to her mansion: It reads that a thief is plotting to steal from the Fukuōji's residence. Forewarned of the thief's plot, she takes the case with sheer determination. Laura thanks Airi for her help, only for her to look slyishly. Later, at the manor of Laura's home, she came to a black and white rabbit known as Luea herself on top of the building informing that Airi took the case and she didn't realize that it's a trap. Then they take a yonder look at the Jewel Castle in the distance, where Laura commented it not being there the last time she was at home. Luea explained that the castle fell from the sky when it broke through the barrier between Jewel Land and the Human World and came crashing down in town. The humans try to investigate the palace, but they are unable to enter or interact with it at all. So it was treated as an everyday object where the people paid no attention to it at all. Luea also explained that the reason for the palace falling is because the magic in Jewel Land was growing weaker. So, the Jewelpets were sent into training to grow their magical powers to save their home. Like all the other Jewelpets, Luea was sent out into the Human World to train and grow their magical powers. She was sent along with Ruby, where they vigorously competed with each other. But as Luea gone way ahead of her, she was shocked and upset that Ruby is gone. She searched around endlessly for her but collapsed from exhaustion. That's when Laura, her partner, found her in the streets of Paris and saved her. Laura commented how she ended up getting lost in Paris, but Luea changes the subject commenting about Ruby's spectacularly magic she saw the other day. Taking note of the pendant that changed her, Luea plots to use it for herself that can also change her into a human as well. Back at the agency, Airi informs her brother that they will be out for the time being. But Ruby stops her, saying that she wants to eat dinner before they leave. Airi says that they don't have any time to do it right now, so her brother decided to order pizza for them. Airi also stated it takes time to have it delivered too, even thinking it needs 'magic' for that to happen. Ruby gets an idea and she decided to cast magic to make "Magical Pizza" appear. She creates a set of ingredients to make a pizza so she can cook pizza for everyone. However, Airi insists they don't have time at all and drags her away. The gang heads for Laura's manor looking for the thief in the jewelry room. Airi notices that there aren't any security guards, but Laura says they are "hiding in the shadows." Airi asks where the "Legendary Treasure" the thief plots to steal. Laura shows her the treasure: A pendant that actually looks similar to Airi's pendant, much to everyone's surprise. Luea, disguised as a "thief" and hiding in a vent, says to herself that the pendant is actually fake and will be used to switch out her real pendant. As Airi and Laura compare their pendants, Laura has an idea of switching out her pendant with her own, knowing that 'her' pendant might be safe with Airi. Seeing the opportunity, Luea turns off the lights and snatches the (real) pendant from the case and escapes through the window. The gang goes after her and catch up to her on top of the manor roof. Luea boasts to herself that with the pendant, stating that she'll be able use its power and gain strong magic spells. However, as she tries to use the pendant, she discovers that it isn't working as it would've expected. She frets in frustration, and Larimar sneaks up close to Luea and tackles her down, causing her to drop the pendant. Airi dives and catches the pendant, but Luea grabs it too. They end up struggling over the pendant, while Ruby joins in to assist. Laura catches up to everyone, only to worry that Luea is having a hard time. Suddenly, Laura slips on the roof and hangs onto the roof's edge. She slowly loses her grip and Luea becomes distressed. But then, the pendant starts to glow. Getting the signal, Airi combines the pendant with Ruby and transforms into a human girl via "Magical Change". With her Jewel Flash magic, she makes a giant stuffed rabbit appear and saves Laura from falling. Returning to normal, Larimar unmasks Luea and reveals her true identity. Ruby embraces Luea after reuniting with her, also telling her that it's bad to steal from others. Luea admittedly hugs her back. Everyone returns to the ground, and Ruby says she will forgive Luea for her actions. Luea nervously thanks everyone for saving Laura, Ruby acknowledges her and then the gang part ways. As they leave, Luea vows that she'll still get her hands on Airi's pendant and make the transformation magic her's. Characters Humans *Airi Kirara *Laura Fukuōji *Sakutarō Kirara Jewelpets *Ruby *Labra *Luna *Larimar *Luea Gallery 20190124-151634.jpg 20190124-152131.jpg 20190124-152550.jpg 20190124-153051.jpg 20190124-153158.jpg JPMC01B.png 20190124-153509.jpg 20190124-153618.jpg 20190124-153714.jpg 20190124-153937.jpg 20190124-154045.jpg 20190124-154156.jpg 20190124-154207.jpg Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Jewelpet Magical Change 01B